Typical building safety systems use fire safety systems build around a Fire Alarm Control Panel (FACP) architecture. A conventional FACP employs one or more circuits, connected to sensors (initiating devices) wired in series or parallel “loop” circuits. These sensors are devised to dramatically decrease the circuit resistance when the environmental influence on any sensor exceeds a predetermined threshold. In a conventional fire alarm system, the information density is limited to the number of such circuits used. To facilitate location and control of fire within a building, the structure is subdivided into definite areas or zones. Floors of a multistory building are one type of zone boundary.
Such a conventional system gives limited control or visibility into individual sensors. Improved building safety systems are desirable.